He Loves Her, She Loves Him Not
by eBayaNgel2000
Summary: Sandy returns with her new family and Danny still is infatuated with her. It's one of those He luvs her she luvs him not stories. Will she fall back in love with him again? Rated K for mild language and thematic elements, possibly T for younger readers.
1. Sandy's New Husband

Chapter One: Danny Begs for Forgiveness

Sandy Olsson moved back to Austrailia since Danny Zuko dumped her for her arch enemy, Nikki Moore. Sandy and Danny weren't friends at all. They were star-crossed lovers engaged during their college freshman year, then Nikki came along and ruined everything.

So, Danny would call Sandy and try to beg for forgiveness even though they broke up a long time ago.

"Sampson residence," said Sandy.

"Sandy? Is that you?" said Danny.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I dumped you for Nikki. I was stupid for that."

"Apology accepted, but too late," said Sandy. "I'm married now and I have a kid. I am returning to America though."

"Who married you?"

"Abraham Sampson."

"I love you. I'm begging for you forgiveness and I want you."

"I'm sorry." Then she hung up.

"What'd she say?" said Kenickie, a friend of Danny's.

"She won't take it."

"What do you mean?"

"She's married now and it's all my fault. I never should of fell for Nikki. She dumped me for an Asian and she moved. You know what they say, 'The heart wants what it wants,'" sobbed Danny.

"Just break them up," said Kenickie.

"I can't," said Danny. "She'll hate me even more. And she has a kid."

"Then forget about her altogether," said Kenickie.

"It was ugly," said Danny. "Our breakup. And I even asked her to marry me."

(Flashback)

"So you just want that hooker Nikki instead of me????!?!" said Sandy.

"The heart wants what it wants and I want Nikki," said Danny.

"I hope you're happy! Taking that damn hooker instead of me!" said Sandy.

"We can still be friends," said Danny.

"I don't want you to be my fiancee or my friend! Here's your goddamn ring back!" Sandy threw the ring in Danny's hands.

"Looks like you just lost yourself your girl," said Rizzo.

(End of flashback)

Then Danny wrote her letters and sent her flowers but she just threw them away.

"Hi, you have reached Sandy, Abe and Maddy Sampson, we can't pick up the phone right now so please leave a message," said Sandy's answering machine.

"Hey Sandy, it's me Danny and I love you," said Danny and then he hung up.

What will it be like when Sandy comes back? Will she secretly have an affair with Danny or will she hate him forever?


	2. Jealousy

Chapter Two: Sandy Returns to America and life with her husband

"Sandy, I still have feelings for you," said Danny, who was practicing on Kenickie to help him talk to Sandy. "And I love you enough to prove it."

"That's not going to work," said Kenickie. "Try something else."

"Sandy, you're married to a jerk and I think you can do better," said Danny.

"That's gonna work!" said Kenickie. "Say that to her when she's not with him."

"Sandy!" said Danny as she came up to him and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Danny," said Sandy. "This is Madison one of my twins and this is Freddy the other twin and this is my husband Abe."

Danny gave Abe a look that said "she's mine and I love her more than anyone" and Abe gave the same look.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" said Danny.

"Can I Abe?" said Sandy with her pleading blue eyes.

"Another day," said Abe vaguely which he was really saying "absolutely not."

"I'll call you," said Sandy.

"OK then."

Then they went home and then they argued.

"Who's he?" said Abe angrily.

"He's just a friend," said Sandy softly.

"Then why did you say you'd call him?"

"He's my friend and I care about him deeply," said Sandy.

The weird part is that in the first chapter they aren't friends, but Sandy still considers hima good friend of hers, even if he still loves her.

"If he does call you, you're never to talk on phone or in person with him again! Do you understand?!?!?"

"Not in front of Maddy and Freddy, please," said Sandy.

"I'm going grocery shopping and don't leave this house or call that Danny bastard or you'll be sorry!"

Then Abe stormed out of the door. She thought he was just protecting her but he was a major control freak.

"Danny?" said Sandy as she picked up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you," said Sandy, sobbing. "I want to meet you in person but I can't because if I do I'll be in trouble."

"Please at least tell me over the phone."

"He thinks we're having an affair because I told you I'd call you and he thinks you're gonna steal me away."

"There's something I think you should know."

"What's that?"

"I think you can do better and I--"

Then Abe pulled up and Sandy hung up quickly.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Rizzo, a friend of mine."

"Ok then."

So... will she have to secretly meet Danny or will she have to go through Abe?


End file.
